


Maybe in another universe

by Whothefuckyduckyisbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Dimension Travel, Evil Universe, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tony is weirdly atracted to evil Steve but he likes good steve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whothefuckyduckyisbucky/pseuds/Whothefuckyduckyisbucky
Summary: Tony is sent to an alternate reality by an unknown device Justin Hammer had managed to steal only to find that everything there is backwards and he is a wanted criminal. However, once he starts to investigate, he wonders how evil these versions of his friends really are. Tony knew there could be no universe where Steve Rogers was an actual bad guy.





	Maybe in another universe

**Author's Note:**

> Civil war never happened.

He was silent for a minute. He was dying for a minute. He had no idea what he was doing, what he was hearing, what he was seeing for a minute. The words matched the moving lips, and his expression seemed to fit. He was pretty sure he didn’t die, he only got a couple cuts and bruises, nothing unusual. Yet, he was pretty sure he was hallucinating. A bomb had gone off beside him, so his ears were ringing, so maybe he wasn’t hearing correctly. Before he could really process what was happening, Tony was hauled off by someone he was pretty sure was Rhodey, but he didn’t get a good look. HIs vision was too blury Tony continued to stare at Steve who seemed to be rather amused with Tony. Then he took off. Tony finally looked over at Rhodey, who instead of going towards the paramedics to take a look at Tony’s obvious brain damage, was helping Tony into his suit and setting it on Jarvis autopilot that immediately flew Tony away. The suit was unfamiliar, and while Jarvis’ voice was welcomed, it only served to confuse Tony more. Usually, he wasn’t a fan of hospital visits, but even he agreed he should be looked at. When he said so to Jarvis, the AI sounded as confused as a robotic voice could. 

“The police will surely be waiting for you, sir.” He had said. Tony had wondered why that was an issue shortly before passing out. 

He woke up calmly enough. The surrounding seemed familiar at first, but as he looked around what should be his lab, everything soon proved to be entirely different. He whispered curse words to himself as he sat up.

“Jarvis?” He asked, his mind clearer now. The AI responded, telling Tony he was sending down Peper. That made Tony stand quick. He had not spoken to her since the break up and he certainly didn’t want to now when he was clearly injured. She would give him that look again. The one that mixed so much sadness with pity and slowly began to include resentment.

“Why am I not at a hospital?” He asked Jarvis, but was answered by Pepper instead.

“Because no one feels like busting your ass out of jail again.” She said calmly, approaching Tony carefully.. She put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down on the bed he had been sleeping on. That was weird in itself because he had never had a bed in his lab before. She scanned him with a device with his name on it. He had never seen that before either. Tony didn’t panic despite his hatred of being left in the dark.

“Your vitals are normal. Rhodey said you were a little disoriented earlier. Jarvis scanned your vitals on your way here, but all that seemed off was your blood pressure and a higher heart rate than usual. Did you hit your head?” Tony only half listened, because while he understood the words, they didn’t make any sense. Maybe he did have a concussion. If Pepper thought so, where was her worried face and why was she not tapping on her phone to get him some help.

“Rhodey?” he asked dumbly, not even sure what his question was. It was odd he was there. He was supposed to be somewhere else. Tony wasn’t even sure where, but he knew he was supposed to be away. Pepper sighed.

“He’s fine, but you put him into an awkward position. If anyone had seen him helping you, his cover would have been blown. As it is, we’re not all sure that Captain Rogers didn’t see and figure it out.” Tony just blinked at Pepper, trying to make sense of these words. None of them made sense. Since when did she call Steve ‘Captain Rogers’? Why is Rhodey even here and why would helping Tony get him into anymore trouble than the usual? What cover? Maybe he had hit his head, gotten some kind of amnesia. But, even then, going off of what he knew, none of this made sense. The things coming out of Steve’s mouth and now Peppers, none of it made sense.

“What?” His words were slow, he was out of his daze, but he was not used to being so confused. Pepper hummed in concern

“Tony,” Pepper started slowly, “what happened back there?” Tony thought over it. It had been routine enough. Justin Hammer had stolen some technology from someone other than Tony for once, and had been trying to use it. Tony wasn’t even sure what it did, but it was big, loud and bright enough to scare the shit out of some people. It at least scared them enough to give Tony a call. Especially since the guy had placed it right in the middle of time square. Hammer wasn’t known to be violent, but the team knew he was up to no good. Because of where the weapon was placed, Tony had no choice but to call in backup. There were too many civilians at risk. The Avengers went out to investigate and stop whatever Hammer was up to. It seemed to work too, getting the job done with minimal effort. That is until something exploded in Tony's face. It wasn’t anything big enough to write home about. Tony would be surprised if it really did cause head damage from within his suit, but right after it went off, everything became unreal. Like he was watching his surroundings on a television set rather than being there in the moment. Then, in the commotion of screaming people, he saw Steve, a familiar face. Tony remembered thinking for a moment about how much more rubble and distress and scared people there were now compared to a few moments earlier, but dismissed it. Especially since Steve was smiling. Well, less of a smile and more of a devious smirk. Did Captain America smirk? He was congratulating Tony on his work, seemingly blaming Tony for the chaos around them. Then Tony thought better, he wasn’t being blamed, he was being congratulated. Tony looked around and didn’t see any bodies dropped, but a lot of wounded and scared people. Maybe the explosion was bigger than he though. It was odd, Steve seeming happy about all this devastation. Then again, Steve wasn’t acting like himself at all. Tony looked back up to Pepper, catching back up to this moment. Peppers face had only gotten more concerned and Tony thought for a second that Pepper almost looked different. Like stress had aged her ten years overnight. Tony finally opened his mouth, informing Pepper of everything.. Up until the bomb that is. If possible, Pepper just looked more concerned and began examining his head, seemingly looking for bumps or bruises.

“What? What’d I say? What are you even doing here for that matter?” He asked, confusion turning to anger

“I’m always here. Even Tony Stark needs help, remember?” She said significantly, but whatever it meant went right over Tony’s head. “You must have a concussion.” She concluded

“Why?” He asked and paused “Am I missing some stuff?” he added and Pepper expression was too complex to read.

“More like adding some stuff.” She replied. “None of that happened Tony.. We haven’t heard from or about Justin Hammer in years.. And, well, you definitely don’t work with Steve. Especially not in a team called, um, the avengers was it?” Tony blinked again and just hummed. Nothing looked the same and now Pepper was telling him that not only did what he remembered not happen, but there was no such thing as the avengers.

“Could I have a moment.” Tony asked, staying calm as he figured out his situation. Pepper looked conflicted, but nodded none the less, leaving the room with purpose. Tony stood back up from his bed. He still thought it was weird he had a bed in his lab. He had never purposefully slept in the lab before. He walked to a computer, turning it on to use his good friend google. He would of asked Jarvis, but even that seemed weird. He looked up the avengers, finding nothing but a definition of avenge, a couple bands and a weirdly titled self help book. Tony was perplexed. Had he really formed memories of something that hadn’t actually happened? But he had seen Steve earlier, and Pepper even mentioned him, so he’s real. He looked up Steve Rogers on google. Tony sighed in relief. At least that was there. He clicked on Steve’s wikipedia page that read, Steve Rogers, previously known as Captain America. Tony pursed his lips and kept reading. He was happy to see most of it was the same. That is, until Steve woke up again. There didn’t seem to be a such thing as Shield, and instead of Fury approaching him the Avengers initiative, the army had tried to take Steve instead. And by take, Tony meant that more literally than he’d like. The page was putting the army in a good light, but it was obvious to Tony reading it that Steve was all but being kept in a cage. He hummed again, getting more worried by the second. Good thing he’s a genius then. He hacked into the army database as easily as ever, looking for Steve. Even these files were vague, a lot of it obviously had been permanently removed. That was never a good sign. It was a sign that the army was covering something up. From what Tony could gather, Steve just plain up didn’t agree with the army. The personal report described him almost like a naive and rebellious teenager, which Tony knew was meant to be insulting. It kind of pissed him off just reading. At first, Steve disagreed with the politics and had made an attempt to leave. They didn’t let him. They claimed he was technically government property and was a danger to the outside world with the serum. Steve went along for about as long as he could, but when they started to give him kill orders on people who were seemingly civilian, he went rogue. The rest of the files are vague, but obviously only because Steve wanted them that way. It was very apparent how expertly Steve had disappeared. Tony took a second to admire that until he read the part about Steve being considered a terrorist and the most wanted war criminal. Steve Rogers? His Steve Rogers? Even when breaking the law he was a hero. Well, not his, just from his universe.That's all he meant. Most of it was suspected crimes, but it only took one confirmed. It was an explosion. It had killed thousands and Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He quickly began looking up the rest of the team. Natasha was almost nowhere to be found, mentioned only briefly in a russian crimes report. Most would have missed it, but Tony knew her aliases and her work well. Clint was a thief, Tony could easily find his name, but the details on the crimes were basically non existent as people seemed unable to understand how he did it. Bruce had long since been lost. Tony could see no record of him hulking out, but instead that Bruce had pursued a career of medicine that did not work out. Tony expected not to be able to find Thor at all, but was surprised when he found a news article of Thor being described as villainous as Loki. To his bigger surprise, Loki was regarded a hero. Something wasn’t right here. Wherever he was, this was not his home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something random I wrote out. I'm not sure if I will continue it at all but I thought I'd put it out there


End file.
